


Extra Credit

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's teacher is way too hot. </p><p>Kylo thinks his student might be trying to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to the obligatory teacher/student PWP fic.
> 
>  
> 
> but just a tidge of backstory managed to creep in here.  
> other than that, its basically an excuse for smut.
> 
> they're just too cute and i want them to kiss so bad.

“The report will be due next Tuesday. Good luck and study hard. Class dismissed.”

Kylo Ren sat back in his desk chair, watching as his students filed out of the room in a haphazard manner only college students could manage.

All but one.

The girl with the unique three bun hairstyle, and eyes that whispered of secrets and sin, she remained behind, clutching her books to her chest like a lifeline in a storm and she approached his desk with thinly veiled caution.

Oh he’d been watching her a long time, since before the class began. He’d come in and found her counting desks. For luck, she said. She liked to sit in the exact middle, and before class could start, she needed to figure out where that was.

He ran a hand through his dark hair, which had gotten a bit longer than he usually wore it, and sighed.

“Yes, Rey, how can I help you?”

She was ducking her head, as if she couldn’t look right at him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, a dusting of red was coloring her cheeks. She was blushing.

What on earth for?

“I was wondering if you could recommend a good tutor for me? I seem to be falling a bit behind in this class.”

He frowned. As far as he knew, her grades were more than satisfactory, unless something truly drastic had happened in the last week.

Or perhaps she hadn’t done any research for the upcoming report and now she was realizing how important it was.

Half the grade really.

Something dark inside him twisted and roared to life.

“Well, there is someone who could help you.”

He made a point to continue looking at her, even while she was avoiding his eyes still.

She really was remarkably attractive, despite being one of the sorts of girls who shied away from social gatherings, held a small collection of friends, mostly guys, from what he’d observed, but not the sort who she casually picked up and dropped.

Her nose had a smattering of freckles, and there wasn’t a trace of makeup on her skin, except maybe the unnatural pink of her lips.

“Really?”

She looked up at him, finally, and her eyes were wide with hope.

Oh, how he’d like to see them wide with surprise and something else.

“Indeed. They sit before you, right this minute.”

He smiled broadly, and held his arms wide.

He noticed how her gaze dropped to his chest, and danced along the ridges of his sweater. Sure he’d been working out, not at all expecting her to notice and say anything, but just because. He never knew when he’d suddenly get shirtless, and he wanted to look good.

“But professor…”

He stood up swiftly, and moved around the desk to face her, before she could blink or protest further. He towered over her, by at least a foot, judging by the worn out converse she wore, it was about the same as being barefoot.

“No butts. Unless it’s yours, facing me, as you bend over my desk.”

Well, that was what he wanted to say.

Instead, something about library hours and when his free periods were came out of his mouth.

She looked thoughtful, and then gave him a good time for her,

“Great. I look forward to it.”

He smiled, just barely keeping it from being a smirk, and she beamed up at him right back.

His eyes instantly dropped to her butt as she left, and he let out a slow sigh. He was going to be in so much trouble. Even if nothing happened, he would want it.

*

Rey could hardly believe her own ears when the English professor offered to tutor her. Maybe it was unusual and maybe skirting the edges of legality, but she didn’t care.

The only problem was going to be keeping her cool around him. Acting as if she didn’t picture him using his big hands, his long fingers, on every inch of her body, until she couldn’t do much more than scream his name.

She shivered, just imagining it.

When he’d come upon her like that, just swooped out from behind his desk and loomed over her, she’d almost thought he was about to kiss her.

Just sweep her into his arms, and kiss her until her lips were sore.

Maybe even throw her onto his desk, so she could wrap her legs around him and feel him against her. Oh, it had been way too long since she’d gotten laid. Picturing sex with her off limits professor was just too much.

Poe and Finn, her best friends in the entire world had already had to sit through one too many rants about Professor Ren.

They were sick of hearing about his pretty angular face, long nose and wide ears that she just wanted to bite.

So yeah, she had a bit of a raging crush on her teacher.

It was bad.

It was why she’d been single for the last few months since starting the class. Now? She had a study date with him.

Okay so that wasn’t technically what it was, but it was how she was classifying it.

 

Her hands were shaking the next day as she walked to the library, and far too late she realized she’d forgotten her book, and only had a notepad and pens.

But there he was, sitting at a corner table, looking all prim and proper and utterly fuckable.

What?

Her brain was a little on edge, despite the several orgasms she’d managed the night before thanks to her fabulous vibrator.

Poe had given it to her for Christmas with a wink, and Finn had just rolled his eyes when she’d opened it.

“Gee thanks.” She’d said. Little had she known how useful a device it really would become.

Professor Ren was clad in all black, as usual, and his hands were actually still clad in leather gloves. She paused right in front of the table he was at, and coughed.

“You must be cold huh?”

She nodded to his hands, and he started, as if he’d forgotten they were on.

“Oh, sorry. Please, have a seat. Have you brought your paper so far?”

She found herself unable to look away as he began to shuck the gloves, and as every lithe finger was revealed, the internal screaming grew louder in her head. ‘Thank god he can’t read minds,’ she thought.

“Nope. I totally forgot it. Along with my book. I’m just a mess.”

Could she possibly apologize for every wrong thought she’d had and all the sins she’d committed in his name?

Not likely.

But oh, he smiled.

“That’s perfectly all right. I brought my own copy, the one I teach from. Ignore the scribbles in the margin, and you’ll be fine.”

He handed it over, and she marveled at how worn it was, and clearly used often. The spine was nearly falling apart, and had been taped back together with stripes of red duct tape.

She smiled. He was adorable.

“Okay. Thanks.”

She took it and spent a few moments just flipping through pages, reading snatches of his notes here and there.

The silence grew and yawned, until she felt a hand tap her own.

She blinked and looked up to find him watching her, with something inscrutable in his eyes.  Something she wanted to imagine was like, fondness?

“Rey, are you getting enough sleep? I hate to think you’re overworking yourself. How many classes besides mine are you taking?”

How cute. He was concerned about her well being.

She laughed nervously,

“A few.”

His dark brows met in a furrow underneath the swoop of his bangs, and she had the irrational urge to kiss it smooth again.

“Rey…you didn’t answer my first question.”

She set the book aside, gently, and then sighed,

“Professor,”

“Kylo, please.”

He interrupted her, and to her delight, pressed his hand down on hers more firmly.

“Okay, Kylo, I sleep fine at night. It’s just harder to sleep alone than you’d think.”

She felt his hand tense, as if he was preparing to withdraw it, and then he spoke again,

“I see. Bad breakup?”

Rey fought the urge to snort.

“I had three cats at home. They’d all come snuggle with me. One, Beebee I called him, would always curl right up in my arms. So it’s weird, being here, and just having myself in the little bunk bed.”

The dawning comprehension on his face was a thing of beauty.

“Oh. I see.”

Rey waved a hand around and then stabbed the book with her pointer finger,

“So anyway, back to the fun…”

“Right, yes. Where are you at in the report?”

Rey bit her lip, and looked through her blank notebook,

“Uh. The intro?”

Kylo blinked at her, and then heaved a sigh,

“Okay, so first off, you want to start with a strong thesis sentence…”

*

Rey was an absolute bundle of reckless energy, and there was nothing more Kylo wanted to do than bundle her up in his arms and just take her home.

Not for nefarious purposes, although if she was down, he would be more than happy to oblige.

He just wanted to be the one who made her smile, and seem to drop all the stress and worry that she shouldn’t have to deal with, in just a few sentences.

Touching her throughout the tutoring session was an unconscious movement, but he just couldn’t seem to _get enough_.

When it was time to get back to his office, and she had another class to get to, he barely kept himself from hugging her.

Instead, there was a simple handshake, and he swore he felt a spark pass through her fingers and light his nerves afire.

That night, he didn’t bother fighting the feelings that coursed through him, and he found momentary relief in the shower, staying in there until the hot water ran out, just leaning his cheek against the cool tile, fighting to catch his breath.

It was impossible.

An impossible situation, which he had to find a way to fix.

The next time he saw her in class, his eyes were unable to leave her, unless he had to change a slide or gesture to the board.

She watched him right back, and the way she would bite her lip and chew her pen should have been illegal.

He’d never really noticed it before, never stared quite so much, but she managed to be quite the tease when she wanted to be.

Her green eyes sparkled with mirth when he coughed, just to clear his throat, not at all because he’d lost his train of thought while looking at her cleavage.

She always wore loose fitting pants and shirts, except that day.

She had a blue linen vest over a low cut white tank, and she looked stunning. The blue complimented her eyes perfectly, making her look vaguely like a mermaid turned pirate.

It was ridiculous, but he was infatuated.

The class drained out of the door slowly and she remained behind, again.

What could she possibly need now?

“Professor?”

She stood a ways back from his desk, her books held loosely in one hand as the other tucked a stray brown strand behind her ear.

The picture of innocence, despite all that she’d done to rile him up.

“Yes Rey?”

“I had a question about that last assignment.”

Kylo frowned,

“The report, or the essay?”

Rey looked lost in thought, and then she snapped back to attention when he stood up again, shifting around to mimic her posture, leaning slightly against his own desk.

“The essay?”

She didn’t sound too sure, and he knew he saw her eyes drop to his mouth for just a moment, before shooting back up to his eyes.

“Rey,” He spoke low, gentle tones that could be called soothing, “Did you forget everything we discussed?”

Judging by the way her throat moved as she swallowed, she had.

“Maybe.”

Her voice was a hushed whisper, that he wouldn’t have had a prayer of hearing if he hadn’t been mere inches away from her. When had she gotten so close?

There was a thud, as her books hit the floor, and she moved the same instant he did, almost leaping into his arms, and their lips met in a searing kiss.

It was so, so very wrong. But Kylo didn’t stop, didn’t even try, and when he felt her legs wrap around his waist and tighten, he knew he was done for.

Professorial vows meant nothing when Rey’s hands gripped his hair, and she left his lips to kiss along his jaw, nipping at the skin below his ear and ripping a groan from his throat.

“Rey…”

He sighed her name, and he swore she smiled.

“Mhm.”

He backed up just slightly so he could sit on his desk, bringing her down to rest on his hips, and he could feel the way her thighs shook with the effort of gripping him.

Oh. That right there was a dangerously exciting line of thought.

His hands were still roaming over her body, hardly able to believe she was real and that any of it was really happening.

“I want you to bend me over your desk.”

His heart might have stopped for a few seconds before roaring back to life.

“What?”

Rey pulled back and looked down at him, with such fire in her eyes, he wondered if anyone could possibly refuse her.

“I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now.”

“Really?”

He didn’t know why he wasn’t complying directly, he supposed it was some dumb bit of honest and noble part of his mind.

She nodded, and tapped his nose with a fingertip.

He wanted to snag her hand and bite it.

She shift up and off of him, tugging the sides of her pants down until they dropped of their own accord, baring her stomach, hips, and legs to his wide eyes.

“Uh…”

“Oh by the way, I’m dropping this class.”

Right. That made it a lot easier then.

*

Rey could feel her heartbeat in her ears, a roaring not unlike the waves of the distant ocean, and as she stood there, naked from the waist down, watching Kylo for his reaction, she’d never been more scared in her life.

“Okay. I accept.”

He replied, and she felt the frisson of fear be rapidly replaced by the fire of desire and want inside her veins.

“Lemme just make sure the door is locked.” He added sheepishly.

His eyes never left her body even as he went to check on that, and Rey felt a small welling of pride.

He was transfixed by her, little old her.

She just wanted him naked now, truth be told.

The idea of letting him have her, over that desk was almost too much. Straight out of her fantasies really.

He returned, and looked almost as if he didn’t quite know where to put his hands.

Instead, she pushed him back, until he was leaning against the desk, and she let her hands do the exploring.

A tentative touch over his groin confirmed that indeed, he was just as aroused as she was, and the little whimper that escaped him only made her want to tease him more.

“What do you like?”

She asked conversationally, even as her hands began to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, lowering his zipper with measured slowness.

“I like when you bite your lip while you watch me. A little bit of that would be an easy way to push me over the edge.”

Rey grinned, dropping to her knees in front of him, drawing a little gasp when her hands met his bare flesh.

“Yeah? You like it a bit rough huh?”

He could only nod, it seemed, words had abandoned him.

She was pleasantly delighted to find his size more than enough, in fact, she worried that he might not be able to fit, unless she was very, very aroused.

Making her partner feel good would always do it for her, so she endeavored to bring him as close as possible, before letting him fuck her.

It didn’t take long, with slow and steady strokes on his hard cock, she could feel him tensing and she felt herself growing wetter by the second. She didn’t even have to put her mouth on him, but she wanted to. She leaned in close, and gave the head a long and wet kiss, pulling back with an obscene noise, and looking up at him to find his dark eyes on her.

She should have been intimidated, but there, on her knees before him, she held all the power.

“It’s going to be over before it begins if you keep that up.”

He leaned down and grasped her underneath her arms, yanking her back to her feet swiftly, and she nearly yelped in shock.

He kissed her with a fierceness that revealed just how worked up she’d gotten him, and while her eyes slid shut, she didn’t notice he’d dropped a hand from her arm down to between her legs.

He groaned aloud, breaking the kiss, and she knew she was blushing.

“You’re so wet.”

She hummed in agreement, and he put his hands on her hips, turning her to face the desk and her nerves jumped as she felt him slid a finger, then two, into her from behind.

“Kylo…”

She’d never been much good at dirty talk, but she supposed at that point it didn’t really matter.

He was moving, preparing to replace his fingers with his cock, and she tried to relax, fighting the urge to tense up when she felt him press against her.

His hand was gentle on her shoulder, while the other sought out her hand, grasping her fingers tightly as he pushed all the way inside her.

It stung, and it wasn’t pleasant at first, she wasn’t about to lie.

But then, when he began to move, in and out slowly until she thought she might cry at the tenderness of it all, then the burn subsided into an ache that was like an itch needing to be scratched.

“Harder!” She heard herself begging.

He complied.

The hard wood of the desk beneath her chest was nothing, she felt nothing except the place where their bodies met, and the sound of his sighing and moans were all she could hear.

Then his hand left her shoulder, and reached beneath her body, thumb pressing to her clit, and all rational thought became void.

She was screaming, she could feel it scrape her throat, his name the only word leaving her mouth as she came.

He followed her into oblivion, she could feel it, sudden thrusts and then he stopped, falling over her, shielding her from everything with his body.

He was panting, hard. His hot breath was on her neck.

She needed to move, but she didn’t want to yet.

“Rey…are you all right?”

She nodded numbly,

“Of course. Are you?”

He was smiling, she could tell.

“How could I not be? I think I blacked out for a minute there.”

“Oh yeah?”

He hummed his affirmation, and then carefully got up, pulling out of her, and helped her back to her feet. She still swooned a bit from the sudden change in position, and he caught her, almost effortlessly.

“Careful now. A girl could really go for that.”

She teased him, and she saw his eyes light up,

“So your kink is being carried like a damsel in distress?”

Rey choked on a laugh.

“Abso-fucking-lutley not.”

He was pouting now.

“You’re just a big bundle of mystery.”

She poked his bare chest, wondering when exactly he’d gotten rid of his shirt, sometime in the few seconds before he’d actually fucked into her, she guessed.

“Same goes for you mister.”

“Well, if you’d let me take you out for dinner, I’d be glad to give you the whole sob story.”

Rey suddenly sobered,

“Oh yeah. Sounds great.”

He was frowning now,

“Don’t sound so excited.”

“Well, it’s just that, I’ve got to find a new English lit class, and my two best friends are going to tease me forever about this. Me giving in to my baser needs.”

Kylo reached his free hand up to stroke her hair, pushing stray strands out of her eyes.

“I think I could help with the former, but the latter you’re on your own for.”

Rey bit her lip for a minute, then nodded.

“Okay. Should I get dressed then?”

Kylo glanced at the clock above his desk, and winced.

“Yeah. Class is in about twenty minutes.”

Rey glanced down at his somewhat languid cock,

“I bet we could do it again in that much time.”

He grinned down at her,

“Is that right?”

She shrugged, turning to face him completely and stretching up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck, stopping just short of pulling him in for a kiss,

“I think you know.”

“I do.”

She had time to scrunch her nose and think the words, “I told you so,” and then he was kissing her.

*

**END**


End file.
